The Blindfold
by Frau - chan
Summary: Semi Hiatus-Skripsi


Errrr... Ini karya baru, soalnya lagi males ngelanjut MBB #plak...

Silahkan minna-san...

.

.

.

**Beast 0 : Prolog**

Kantung belanjaan seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun begitu saja terjatuh ke tanah, isinya berhamburan tak di hiraukannya, saat ini matanya terpaku pada sebuah titik dimana dulu ada rumahnya. Dulu. Sekarang yang ada hanya puing-puing bekas rumahnya yang sudah gosong dan berbau asap. Rumah tempatnya tinggal, tempat orang-orang yang di sayanginya tinggal. Rasanya dia baru saja keluar tak lama, hanya pergi selama dua jam ke kota sebelah untuk memenuhi permintaan ibunya yang egois dan rengekan adik kembarnya.

Si bocah _orange_ duduk berlutut di tanah, suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokan tak mampu dia keluarkan. Apalagi saat melihat ibunya hanya menatap kosong pada sebuah kantung mayat dan salah satu adik kembarnya yang berambut hitam menangis menjerit-jerit. Orang-orang hanya memandang mereka dari kejauhan dengan bisik-bisik omong kosong, perihatin dengan mereka. Muak. Beberapa polisi masih sibuk memeriksa entah apa di reruntuhan rumahnya, _ambulance_ membawa kantung mayat yang mati-matian di pertahankan adiknya, dia tahu siapa yang ada di dalam kantung mayat itu. Tapi, dia memilih untuk pura-pura tak tahu. Pura-pura tak melihat. Pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Jangan bawa! Jangan bawa Naru-chan! Kubunuh kalian!" Jerit bocah berusia 5 tahun, tubuhnya yang kecil di tahan oleh seorang lelaki berambut cokelat yang diikat tinggi dengan luka melintang di hidungnya, lelaki itu menangis sedari tadi, tak henti-henti.

Sebuah jaket berwarna putih menyelimuti kepala si bocah _orange_ saat titik-titik air jatuh membasahi bumi, menciptakan bau yang khas, bau rumput kesukaan adiknya yang bercampur bau arang dan asap. Adiknya yang sudah tak ada. "Akan kujelaskan detailnya, sebaiknya kau hampiri ibumu, dia _shock _dan tidak bicara sedari tadi," ucap lelaki berambut perak dengan masker dan penutup mata.

Kembali dari rasa keterkejutannya, si bocah berjalan lunglai menuju wanita berambut merah panjang yang menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong, bocah _orange_ memeluk wanita itu dengan erat, lalu menangis menjerit. Untuk pertama kalinya dia menangis, menangisi sesuatu yang dia sayangi, menangisi sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia jaga. "Kenapa! Kenapa! KENAPA!" Jeritnya pilu, dalam guyuran hujan dia kehilangan salah satu orang yang paling ingin dia jaga selama hidupnya. Adiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Merah membara membakar segala yang ada_

_Kenangan dan juga terkasih_

_Hilang dalam abu yang tertiup angin_

_Hanya menyisakan secuil memori tentang kesedihan_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Blindfold**

**Author : Frau – chan **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu**

**Warning : Shonen Ai, Yaoi, Abal, AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setangkai bunga matahari bertengger di sebuah batu nisan dengan tanah yang masih terlihat gembur, hanya beberapa orang saja yang datang dalam upacara pemakaman sederhana ini. Para pelayat memakai pakaian rapi berwarna hitam, seperti rombongan orkestra yang sering di lihat ibunya di salah satu stasiun televisi yang membuatnya mengantuk. Acara kesukaannya.

Setelah mengucapkan sepatah-dua patah kata belasungkawa pada dia dan salah satu adiknya, para pelayat mulai meninggalkan tanah pekuburan itu. Tinggal dia dan adiknya yang tersisa satu. Ibunya tidak ikut karena harus menjalani pemeriksaan. Adik lelakinya yang berambut hitam berjongkok di depan makam itu, masih menangis, seakan air matanya tak habis.

"Ayo pulang, Menma..." Ajak pemuda _orange_ memanggil nama adik kecilnya.

Si bocah masih sesenggukan, menghapus air matanya dengan lengan jas pinjaman, "Tidak mau! Aku akan di sini saja! Kalau semua orang pergi Naru-chan akan ketakutan di tempat gelap itu! Lagi pula kita sudah tidak punya rumah untuk pulang!" Histeris bocah berambut hitam dengan tiga garis tanda lahir yang sama dengan sang kembaran.

Pemuda berambut _orange_ mendengus dan mengelus rambut adiknya dengan lembut, "Kalau kau menangis seperti ini terus, dia pasti juga akan sedih... Angkat kepalamu dan perlihatkan senyummu."

Bocah itu menepis tangan kakaknya dan menatap tajam sang kakak, menatap penuh benci. "Kalau kau tidak pergi ke kota sebelah, semua ini tidak perlu terjadi!" Bentaknya lalu berlari meninggalkan sang kakak yang menatap dengan sedih.

Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu tersenyum miris dan mengelus batu nisan itu, kembali menangis seorang diri. "Salahku... Ini salahku yang tidak bisa menjagamu... Salahku..." Gumamnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Perasaan bersalah yang akan selalu dia tanggung sampai mati. Meski harus dibenci salah satu adik kembarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hujan merah turun di atas tanah yang berduka_

_Kesedihan yang menjalar sampai akar_

_Penyesalan yang tak berujung_

_Semua terguyur hujan di hari itu_

_Tapi bekasnya tak akan hilang, seperti sebuah tanda yang bercokol_

**.**

**.**

**.**

13 Tahun kemudian...

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa diantara lorong rumah miliknya, salah seorang pelayan menunduk melihatnya, pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu membuka sebuah pintu dengan tergesa. Seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna merah melempari seorang pelayan dengan barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya. "Dimana anakku! Cepat serahkan anakku! Cepat serahkan Naruto atau kubunuh kau!" Jeritnya histeris.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu segera menghentikan aksi sang wanita, menahan tangan wanita bertubuh ringkih, "Aku ada di sini ibu, tolong jangan menyakiti mereka."

Mata wanita itu teralihkan pada sang pemuda, dia tersenyum lebar dan memeluk tubuh tinggi itu, "Naru-chan! Ibu bermimpi buruk, ibu mimpi kalau kau mati terbakar... Ternyata itu cuma mimpi, buktinya kau ada di hadapan ibu..." Ucap sang ibu senang. Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dengan tampang cemberut ke arah sang anak, "Sampai kapan kau akan mengecat rambutmu dengan warna hitam! Ibu suka rambut aslimu yang _blonde_, seperti ayahmu!"

Sang pemuda tersenyum tipis dan mengajak sang ibu ke ranjang, mendudukkan tubuh wanita itu, "Saat ini, rambut hitam di gemari oleh banyak wanita bu, terlihat lebih alami," cengirnya. "Sebaiknya ibu istirahat, ibu habis minum obat 'kan?"

Sang ibu mengangguk , mengikuti saran anaknya, di pegangnya telapak tangan anaknya, "Jangan pergi, Naru-chan..." ucapnya lalu menutup mata. Tertidur lelap.

"Kau boleh berjaga di luar lagi, kalau ada apa-apa segera panggil aku," ucapnya dingin pada sang pelayan. Melepaskan genggaman tangan ibunya lalu pergi dari ruangan bergaya Jepang itu. Menelusuri lorong demi lorong, cahaya matahari yang terbenam menimbulkan bayangan ganjil di lantai kayu rumah itu.

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata sedih itu memasuki sebuah ruangan berpintu geser, ruangan khusus untuk berdoa. Di salah satu dindingnya ada sebuah altar sembahyang dengan dua buah foto dan sebuah tempat menaruh dupa. Pemuda itu duduk dengan sopan, menyalakan dupa berbau menyengat dan menepukkan tangannya sebanyak tiga kali, berdoa, ritualnya selama 13 tahun ini.

"Ayah, semoga kau baik-baik saja di sana... Dan Naru..." Ucapnya sambil memandang sebuah foto bocah dengan rambut _blonde_ dan senyum lebar sampai-sampai matanya menyipit, foto terakhir dari saudaranya, foto yang dia ambil sendiri di saat liburan musim panas terakhir, hanya foto itu yang selamat dari kebakaran. "Maaf... Lagi-lagi aku berperan menjadimu untuk menenangkan ibu, semoga kau tak marah padaku..." Ucapnya dengan mimik wajah sedih. "Hari ini aku makan ramen di temat paman Teuchi, besok pasti akan kubawakan ke makammu, kubawakan dua mangkok besar, maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..."

Pemuda itu kembali menangis, menangis sesenggukan seperti saat dia kecil. Hanya di depan sang saudara dia bisa meluapkan kesedihannya. Penyesalannya yang paling besar adalah tak bisa menyelamatkan saudara kembarnya. Saudara yang paling dia kasihi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kebohongan besar_

_Kegelapan hati semua bercampur menjadi satu_

_Dalam setiap titik air mata_

_Melantunkan melodi kematian_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut merah panjang tampak menggerutu beberapa kali saat memeriksa dokumen yang menggunung di meja kerjanya, mengutuki atasannya yang berambut perak dengan masker dan penutup mata aneh. Umurnya memang baru 20 tahun, tapi gara-gara kejeniusannya, dia bisa loncat kelas dengan mudah dan lulus lebih cepat dibanding anak-anak lainnya. Kejeniusannya menarik banyak pihak, tapi dia putuskan untuk menjadi salah seorang anggota Interpol di jepang, menjadi bawahan dari kenalan lamanya.

"Melakukan segala pekerjaan itu dengan hati... Gara-gara kau seperti itu makanya tugasmu tidak selesai-selesai..." Gumam atasannya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari sebuah buku bersampul _orange_ yang terlihat mencurigakan.

Pemuda berambut _orange_ menatap kesal atasannya itu, ingin rasanya dia melemparkan sebuah dokumen yang tebalnya lebih dari 300 halaman ke kepala perak itu. "Kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa? Ini tugasmu yang tiba-tiba saja kau serahkan padaku, orang tua brengsek!" Makinya, membuat beberapa staf yang ada di ruangan itu menghindar dari tempat itu, takut menjadi sasaran kemarah si rambut _orange_.

Si rambut perak hanya mengintip pemuda itu dari balik bukunya sebentar lalu kembali membaca, "Habis aku malas sekali membaca laporan yang isinya cuma berbelat-belit tak jelas dan aku tak tahu besok ada pemeriksaan dari pusat untuk mengecek laporan kita. Makanya aku serahkan padamu yang jenius, Uzumaki Kurama."

Pemuda yang di panggil Kurama itu mendengus dan kembali meneruskan memeriksa laporan, "Di sini aku Kyuubi."

"Hm..." Gumam sang atasan dengan tak jelas. "Bagaimana kabar ibumu dan adikmu?"

Kyuubi terdiam, kembali memasang wajah murung. "Seperti biasa, tak ada perubahan."

Lelaki berambut perak menutup buku bersampul _orange_-nya, menaruhnya di atas meja, menghampiri Kyuubi. "Lalu, apa kau sudah dapat titik terang tentang kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu?"

Kyuubi menggeleng, "Belum kutemukan, tapi pasti akan kutemukan. Agar Naru tenang di sana. Agar semuanya jelas, makanya aku memilih bergabung dengan Interpol yang gajinya tak seberapa di bandingkan menjadi seorang pengusaha, bukan begitu Kakashi-san," cibirnya.

Lelaki yang di panggil Kakashi itu menyipit memandang pemuda yang sudah seperti adiknya itu, "Gaji Interpol itu lumayan tau, kalau tidak kau tidak akan bisa membelikan rumah untuk ibu dan adikmu."

"Tidak juga, itu hanya sebuah rumah kuno yang kubeli dengan murah, tempatnya yang ada di pinggir kota sepertinya bagus untuk ibu. Rumah besar dengan harga murah, jarang ada kan..." Jelasnya bangga.

"Aku heran sekali saat melihat rumah kalian, hebat juga kau bisa mencari rumah itu. Walau bergaya jepang tapi rumah itu tidak bobrok, mewah sekali..." Kakashi mengingat-ingat lagi bagaimana bagusnya rumah milik sang bawahan.

"Sudah 10 tahun rumah itu tidak ada yang membeli, kudengar rumah itu bekas tempat pembunuhan keji. Pemiliknya dibantai dalam satu malam bersama keluarganya yang berjumlah 4 orang dalam satu malam, oleh perampok gila. Makanya aku di beri harga murah," terangnya tanpa beban.

Kakashi tampak membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, _shock_. Baru kali ini dia dengar tentang hal itu, "Gila! Apa yang kau pikirkan! Bagimana kalau ada yang 'muncul', cepat pindah dan cari rumah yang biasa saja!"

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa mendapat rumah yang seperti rumah kami dulu, lagi pula ibu, menma dan para pelayan tidak protes," jelasnya tak mau kalah.

_'Kalau ibu atau adiknya aku mengerti, kalau para pelayan sih mereka lebih kearah takut untuk protes pada majikan sadis sepertimu!'_ Inner Kakashi dalam hati, memijit pelipisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yang seorang melangkah maju _

_Dan yang lainnya terdiam_

_Memilih berjalan ke belakang_

_Yang satu mencoba mencari kebenaran_

_Dan lainnya memilih diam_

_Meratapi apa yang ada_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berumur 20 tahun itu mengetukkan jari-jarinya beberapa kali di sebuah meja di _coffe shop_. Menunggu seseorang di temani secangkir _black coffe_, matanya yang tajam memperhatikan setiap pengunjung yag memasuki _coffe shop_ itu. Orang yang di tunggu-tunggunya datang, duduk di depannya sambil membuka dua kancing teratas _coat_ hitamnya.

"Maaf, ada pelanggan yang susah sekali diatasi..." Ucapnya meminta maaf. "Permisi, bisa ambilkan saya secangkir _grand latte_?" Pintanya pada seorang pelayan, si pelayan mengangguk dan segera membuatkan pesanan.

"Jadi, untuk apa aniki memanggilku di sini? Aku tidak mau mendengar hal-hal omong kosong darimu," ucapnya ketus menyeruput _black coffe_.

Sang kakak yang berambut hitam panjang itu menaikkan kedua bahunya, tak bisa mengatasi tingkah sang adik yang tak sopan. "Perusahaan ayah goyah, gara-gara sebuah perusahaan saingan," jelasnya.

Si adik menatap tajam kakaknya, "Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku? Sudah kukatakan berapa kali kalau aku tidak tertarik dengan bisnis ayah, Itachi."

"Ayolah Sasuke... Jangan keras kepala seperti itu, untuk kali ini saja bantu aku dan ayah," mohonnya.

Sang adik tak menjawab, dia menyeruput _black coffe_ miliknya yang tersisa setengah cangkir dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku tidak mau, _baka aniki_," tegasnya. "Kau yang bayar," ucapnya seenaknya lalu meninggalkan sang kakak yang terbengong-bengong.

Udara dingin membuat si _raven_ mengeratkan _coat_ hitamnya, menatap langit kelabu di atas sana, salju mulai turun perlahan, berwarna abu-abu, tidak putih bersih. Tercemar polusi kota Tokyo yang makin menjadi. Di bukanya telapak tangannya yang tak memakai sarung tangan, dinginnya salju segera menjalar di telapaknya. Pemuda tampan itu tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang berjalan melewatinya di tengah kota, tak menghiraukan berpasang-pasang mata yang tertarik padanya. Si _raven_ memejamkan matanya, menengadah ke langit. Memejamkan mata di tengah keramaian kota entah kapan dapat membuatnya tenang.

"Kalau kau memejamkan mata seperti itu, nanti orang bisa menabrakmu lho..." Ucap sebuah suara yang membuat mata si _raven_ terbuka. Seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya menatapnya dengan ramah, cengiran lebar tak lepas di bibirnya. Pemuda berambut _blonde_ dengan jaket berwarna putih dengan _hoddie_ yang terbuat dari bulu binatang.

"Hn?" Si _raven_ bingung, tak mengenali si pemuda yang baru saja di lihatnya. Pemuda yang hanya dengan memandang matanya kau akan melihat kegelapan tak berujung.

Si pemuda terkikik pelan, "Sebaiknya kau pakai sarung tangan, kau bisa mati kedinginan di udara sedingin ini," jelasnya sambil melepas sepasang sarung tangan berwarna putih yang sedang dia pakai, memberikannya pada si _raven_. "Untukmu, aku masih punya banyak di rumah, _jaa_..." Ucapnya lalu berbalik pergi, menghilang dalam keramaian kota.

Sasuke menggenggam erat sarung tangan itu, mencoba mencari sosok berambut _blonde_ itu. Tapi, sayang dia tak menemukannya, si _blonde_ menghilang di tengah keramaian. Sasuke terdiam menatap sarung tangan yang hangat itu, memasukkannya di dalam saku _coat_-nya dan melangkah pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pertemuan pertama yang bagai dongeng_

_Apakah akan berakhir bahagia?_

_Atau akan berakhir seperti sebuah tragedi dalam roman picisan?_

_Pertemuan ini pun adalah sebuah takdir_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bocah berumur 17 tahun berambut _blonde_ tampak berjalan dengan dua tangan yang merentang bebas di pagar pembatas sebuah gedung tak terpakai di kota Tokyo, tak dihiraukannya angin yang bisa saja menghempaskannya jatuh ke bawah. Udara dingin tak dihiraukannya, beberapa menit yang lalu dia memberikan sarung tangannya pada seorang pemuda lain, pemuda yang memiliki mata hampa yang penuh dengan kesedihan dan kebencian. Mata _onyx_ yang sekelam malam, sangat indah. Cengiran tak lepas dari bibirnya saat melihat jauh di bawah sana si pemuda mencoba mencari sosoknya.

"Anak ayam mencari tuan rubah~ Kalau tidak hati-hati tuan rubah akan memakanmu~" Senandungnya senang.

"Tuan muda! Apa yang anda lakukan di sana!" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato '_Ai_' di dahinya, bergerak cepat dari pintu, menghampiri pemuda _blonde_ itu. Kedua tangan pemuda itu terbuka lebar, menjulur ke arah tubuh si _blonde_. Si _blonde_ menyeringai tipis, "Di sana bahaya, kemari..." Bujuknya. "Anda sudah terlalu lama di luar, Rikudo-sama mengkhawatirkan anda..."

Si _blonde_ terdiam mendengar nama lelaki tua itu di sebut, tak suka. Bukannya menerima uluran tangan sang bawahan, si _blonde _malah menghempaskan tubuhnya sendiri ke belakang, hampir jatuh dari lantai 20 tapi segera di tangkap sang bawahan yang segera memeluknya erat dan membawanya ke tempat aman. Napas sang bawahan sangat cepat, jantungnya berdetak kencang, ketakutan. Takut kalau tuan mudanya jatuh seperti boneka rusak. Mati.

"Harusnya kau biarkan saja aku mati. Aku bosan dengan dunia ini... Tidak ada artinya aku hidup..." Gumamnya membalas pelukan si pemuda berambut merah.

Pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada si _blonde_, "Jangan bicara seperti itu, bukankah anda ingin mencari ibu anda... Bukankah sampai mati akan anda cari... Jadi, jangan bicara untuk mati lagi..."

Si _blonde_ melepaskan pelukan sang bawahan, cengiran lebar lagi-lagi menghiasi wajahnya. "Bohong, aku tidak mau mati kok... Aku berpikir kalau aku ada di tempat tinggi, aku bisa menemukan ibuku... Lalu, saat aku menemukan ibu, aku akan memberikannya kado terbaik sepanjang hidupnya, karena dia sudah membuangku..."

Bawahan itu hanya terdiam, sedih dengan sikap sang tuan muda. "Na‒"

"Memoriku hilang saat umurku 5 tahun, tapi aku ingat sepenggal memori yang baru-baru ini datang dengan sendirinya. Kenyataan aku dibuang itu memang benar, anak yang tak diinginkan, di tukar dengan sejumlah uang... Ck! Orang yang melahirkanku pasti bukan seorang ibu, hanya monster yang menyamar, hahahaha!" Tawanya sinting. "Tak perlu memasang wajah sedih seperti itu, Gaara," ucapnya sambil mengangkat dagu bawahannya itu. "Aku yang sekarang lebih bahagia, jadi hentikan menatapku seperti itu."

Si _blonde_ berbalik, berjalan dengan riang menuju pintu, "Ayo pulang, kakek tua itu pasti akan heboh kalau menyadari aku sudah tidak ada di rumah..."

Melihat punggung sang tuan muda menghilang di pintu, pemuda yang di panggil Gaara itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, menatap getir. "Memang tidak bisa... Aku tidak bisa, Naru-sama..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kegelapan yang tak mendasar_

_Kegilaan yang tak berakhir_

_Hidup hanya untuk mengenal kebencian_

_Dan kebencian yang mengajarkan untuk bertahan hidup_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A boy rises from the darkest abyss..._

_The Blindfold..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Coming soon...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ So, mind to review, minna-san… \(^^)/


End file.
